Un nuevo comienzo
by ElVandal23
Summary: Un humano deja todo atrás todo lo que tenia buscando una segunda oportunidad, el no sabe que le espera, tampoco sabe a donde llegara ni a quienes conocerá no imagina que hay sombras que no se pueden olvidar (my little pony no me pertenece) [mi primer fic]
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chavos este es mi primer fic de la maldita vida y de esta serie me gustaría lograr que fuera que tenga mucha temas como romance humor entre otros ****  
**

**así que comenten, sugieran, maldigan y hagan lo que quieran hasta luego **

Capitulo 1

Desgarradora huida

Vandal (1.70m de altura, pelo negro corto, ojos marrón viste una chamarra cazadora negra de piel pantalones de mezclilla negros y tenis gris con negro.)

Era un chico como todos el tenia amigos familia no se odia quejar, pero eso fue a hace 7 años sus padres ya no estaban juntos tanto lo social como lo escolar estaba en caída el seguía siendo considerado con el paso de tiempo el se volvió duro o que no mejoro para nada su vida pero es se preguntaba.

-¿acaso vale la pena que yo siga aquí?—el ya había perdido la esperanza, el observaba que los errores que el cometía afectaban directamente a sus seres amados.

Uno de esos días no lo soporto más y decidió tomar sus cosas e irse de ahí para siempre aunque el no sabia a donde iría como viviría lo único que el tenia como echo fue que moriría en pocos días a el ya no le importaba, solo quería que los demás dejaran de sufrir.

**Narración en primera persona **

-Me duele irme pero todo lo que conocía término con suerte encofrare un lugar donde puede volver a comenzar dejar de jugar a ser malo estar feliz (suspiro) como hace mucho tiempo—

Mientras caminaba unas personas amenazantes se me acercaron

?: Pero que tenemos aquí, un inútil que se pasea por mi territorio—

Vandal: si le llamas territorio a la basura y la mierda.

?:Conque un chico listo e (se acerca al oído de Vandal) acaso sabes quien soy.

Vandal:¿No lo se? alguien importante.

?: Me llaman Jack el…

Vandal: (tomando una de las llaves con las que sali de mi casa le respondí.) O el tuerto Jack (clavándole una de las llaves en el ojo.)

El tuerto Jack: aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh(el gritaba mientras la sangre escurría de su ojo) rápido no se queden ahí ¡Mátenlo¡

Rápidamente corrí hacia una calle estrecha pensando como deshacerme de aquellos dos pandilleros.

Vandal:!Por que chingados no me dejo de meter en problemas¡ (hace tiempo a el lo molestaban hasta que decidió volverse el malo otro de los errores que estaban arruinado lo que quedaba de su vida.)

Logre ver una llave inglesa grande y vieja la tome mientras corría para no perder tiempo y me escondí en una esquina solo espere y cuando el primer pandillero se acerco arremetí con la llave hacia su cara y el callo en el suelo sin poder levantarse.

Vandal: No creo que tu amigo soporte la contusión. (mientras le daba la espalda al otro pandillero.)

El otro pandillero solo saco su cuchillo y se lanzó a atacarme, un rápido movimiento mío con la llave hacia la pierna del pandillero y el cayo al suelo rápidamente

Vandal: espero que te guste el golf (dije mientras ponía la pierna en su espalda y lo volteaba boca arriba mientras ponía la llave cerca de su mandíbula.)

Rápidamente di un golpe fue como verlo en cámara lenta su cabeza al lado contrario de donde estaba una pequeña línea de sangre y dientes volando por los aires ciertamente no soy el mismo que era aveces siento que esto es para lo que fui hecho una cazador de recompensas pero me horroriza la idead de convertirme en un monstruo eso solo me anima a seguir mi camino me guarde la lave y seguí caminado.

**Narración tercera persona **

Pasaron las horas y el cansancio le gano se sentó en una banca de autobús el sueño que el sentía no le parecía normal pudo sentir como si lo que estuviera alredor de el si destrozaba veía como yodo espesaba a flotar su cabeza empezó a doler como si alguien constantemente la golpeará se desmayó antes de poder reaccionar a los que estaba pasando.

**Narración en primera persona**

Solo siento la oscuridad me siento en una montaña rusa pero no me muevo ni veo, casi todos mis sentidos se paralizaron, cuando se detiene una gran luz ilumina mi cara y siento que caigo nos 2 metros, logro oír como toda la banca de autobús se empieza a romper en el suelo caigo sobre ella el dolor fue tal que empecé a llorar pero aun mi expresión no cambiaba y no me movía, pasaron los minutos hasta que empecé a parpadear fue como si todo mi cuerpo tuviera un inyección de adrenalina me levante rápidamente me encontraba en un bosque la banca de autobús estaba destrozada.

- pero que mierda que ¿yo? esto ¡que! no estaba en un parque ¿o si? y no recordaba parques tan grandes-

Seguía caminando hasta que vi algo que parecía un león.

Vandal: Que demonios hace un león aquí no abra escapado de un zoológico o me metí yo en uno pero como lo haría con una banca de autobús.

miro de nuevo y tiene una cola de escorpión y alas no lo podía creer sea lo que sea párese que ya lo visto tal vez en la escuela pero no recuerdo como llegue aquí aunque si no me equivoco algo parecido a una ¿manticora?.

-¡claro¡- grite luego me cubrí la boca y observe de nuevo, no estaba me espante y regrese rápido a mi posición para poder observar a la manticora frente a mi.

-creo que no eres de los ocho gatos que prefieren whiskas ¿verdad?.-

Solo se me quedo viendo con odio (suspiro) -no lo eres.-

Presione su cabeza hacia abajo y salte encima de el cuando caí atrás tomo mi llave inglesa le pegué en la pata y salí corriendo.

-Creo que eso me dará tiempo- volteo había atrás y no lo veo me detuve.

- son las alas verdad, se me habían olvidado que el maldito puede volar- cuando escuche que caía hacia mi me moví rápido y seguí corriendo, a los lejos pude ver una salida y un pueblo mas adelante, me apresure estaba apunto de llegar cuando la manticora volvió a decender, esta vez no la pude esquivar a tiempo logro darme en la espalda con sus garras, del impulso de ese ataque llegue a la salida pero sentía como se desangraban mis heridas todo se desvanecía y solo logre ver unas extrañas siluetas alrededor de mi lo antes de desmayarme.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Una nueva amiga

Unos fuertes movimientos me despiertan, escucho mucho ruido de alaridos personas sorprendidas, siento como si me estuvieran cargando mientras corren tal vez sean delirios provocados por la perdida de mi sangre, solo veo siluetas pero me parecen my pequeñas mas que las de una persona normal, por fin paramos en un sitio por mas que me esfuerce no logros ver quienes son estas personas solo se que son tres, si no hubiera sido por esa maldita manticora no estaría tan débil, juro que si la vuelvo a ver esta ves me asegurare de romperle las alas también y tal vez un abrigo de piel no me quedaría mal, pero hay algo que me debería estar preguntando.

EN DONDE MIERDA ESTOY!

Intento esforzar mi mirada pero soy incapaz de distinguir algo no se si es mas inquietante no saber quienes son o lo que me sorprende mas, parece como si una de esas siluetas tuviera una mancha morada en la cabeza, lo síguete fue una energía proveniente de la mancha a mi cuerpo, fue como si me electrocutara por unos segundos después un gran sueño me invadió y de nuevo caí dormido.

Por lo general no sueño pero esta fue una ocasión especial, más que nada una pesadilla.

Podía ver las imágenes que me hicieron irme en primer lugar las peleas de mis padres, las burlas de mis calificaciones, las golpizas que sufría, el abandono de mis amigos, mi pelea que cambio todo, el chico que deje inconsciente y sangrado en el suelo, las expulsiones, y todas las personas que lastimaba todo en imágenes instantáneas hasta que no lo soporte y grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Vandal: ¡Deténganse! por favor cambiare lo prometo.

Pero cada una de esas imágenes solo hacia que me diera asco mi forma de ser, tenia que despertar así que decide lanzarme al vacío y como es clásico de los sueños antes de morir deserte.

No sabia donde me encontraba parecía una casa en un árbol a mi lado había unas vendas ensangrentadas y cuándo revise todo mi abdomen se encontraba vendado

Vandal: Dioses de este mundo o lo que sea, llego a su mundo, dimensión o cosa y me lanzan una manticora para que después me secuestren ¿enserio? (decía Vandal mientras intentaba levantarse)

Seguía dando vueltas con la mirada por la habitación logre encontrar mi llave inglesa pero ninguna señal de mi chamarra o camisa.

Rápidamente me recupero y avanzo por la habitación, llego con dificultad a la puerta al abrirla me encuentro con lo que parece ser una mesa con comida, eran frutas pero fue suficiente.

Vandal: Dioses de este mundo yo me encuentro herido y hambriento y ustedes calman mi hambre ¡gracias!.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí hacia el plato y comí desesperadamente cosa que no debí hacer, me empecé a ahogar.

Vandal: Dioses de este mundo… SON UNOS HIJOS DE PUTA!

Mientras yo me ahogaba logre oír como si una puerta se abriera podía escuchar sus pasos supongo que notaron mi presencia por que los pasos se aceleraron a mi dirección me tomaron por la espalda y lograron hacer que parara de ahogarme con un pedazo de manzana.

Vandal: Gracias, no creí que lo lograría (me doy vuelta para encontrar algo que en verdad me sorprendió.)

¿?: Todo bien como te sientes.

Vandal: (Es un pony)

¿?: ¿Que pasa?

Vandal: (Estaré loco o un pony me acaba de hablar.)

¿?: Hola

Vandal: (Será que aun me falta sangre en el cuerpo o había LSD en la comida, tal vez ambas)

¿?:Bueno parece que estas bien pero ¿Cómo te sientes?.

Vandal:

¿?.Creo que será mejor que me retire parece que aun debes dormir.

Antes de que se retirara por mas confusión que sentía era mi mejor que hablar en este momento.

Vandal:¡Ey espera! M..me podrías ¿Quién eres y donde me encuentro?

¿?: Bueno mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle y en este momento te encuentras en Equestria, en el pueblo de ponyville.

No sabia si lo que estaba pasando fuera real pero algo en mí me dice que todo esto es real y que yo estaba apunto de meterme en un gran lió.

Twilight: y seguramente también te preguntaras por que estas aquí la respuesta es simple…

Vandal: Y la respuesta es ...

Twilight: No se como llegaste aquí pero lo hiciste casi muerto.

_**Flashback **_**punto de vista de Twilight. **

Me encontraba caminado junto con Spike hacia la casa de Fluttershy hasta que una gran cantidad de gritos atrajeron mi atención, Spike y yo corrimos hacia esa dirección para ver que es lo que pasaba, Cuando llegamos no sabíamos lo que estábamos viendo era una especie de simio sin pelo en ves de eso su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un extraño tipo de ropa.

Spike: Pero que clase de simio es eso Twilight.

Twilight. No lo se Spike pero parece estar herido, creo que lo mejor será llevarlo a casa de Fluttershy es mas cerca y probablemente sepa que es y como ayudarlo.

Sin perder tiempo lo levite con mi magia, Spike y yo corrimos hacia la casa de Fluttershy, podíamos oír los gritos de sorpresa de los ponys, al llegar abrimos la puerta y gritamos su nombre.

Twilight/Spike: FLUTTERSHY!

Rápidamente apareció Flutthershy y Ángel preguntándose por que gritábamos, cuando le explique que esta criatura apareció en la entrada del bosque sangrando y herido, pensamos que moriría si no hacemos algo Flutthershy dijo que había que retirar sus ropas, rápidamente lo hice…

Y nos horrorizó al ver toda su espalda desgarrada, garras aun enterradas no creíamos posible que alguien sobreviviera, aun así se seguía moviendo y respirando, aunque a mi me asqueaba esa imagen Flutthershy se veía determinada a salvarlo me dijo que necesitaba estar anestesiado para poder curara las heridas así que le lance un potente hechizo de sueño esperando que funcionara igual.

Pasaron horas jamás vi a Flutthershy tan enérgica y seria, logramos hacer un gran avance con primeros auxilios y magia pero aunque logramos salvar su vida estaría muy débil por los próximos días, me parece que Flutthershy esta muy interesada en la criatura solo espero que no sea muy peligroso estar cerca.

_**Fin de flashblack **_

_**Punto de vista de Vandal**_

Podrá ser cierto que estos animales me salvaron sin saber quien era, menos mal si hubiera sido yo lo hubiera dejado morir y talvez robarle, pero creo que lo mejor será salir de aquí.

Vandal: gracias por salvarme pero ahora me tengo que ir (sin tardarme mucho tomo mi llave inglesa y salgo ignorando l hecho de que solo cuanto con las vendas en mi torso y pantalones)

Twilight: Espera! no sabemos que eres y esta seria una gran oportunidad de tener información sobre tu especie.

Tipico aparece un humano en cualquier otro lugar y el es extraño, supongo no me podré ir tan fácilmente pero debo intentarlo.

Vandal: wow eso seria increíble pero en verdad me tengo que ir, no puedo quedarme.

Twilight: No puede o no quieres

Vnadal: Ambas!

Me apresuro a tocar la puerta pero en ese momento antes de llegar la puerta se abre y en ella aparece otro pony pero este tenia alas, al poner atención a eso rápidamente volteo y veo que Twilight tiene un cuerno, creía que este lugar era extraño pero ahora no me lo puedo creer lo único que venia a mi mente era correr me puse en acción e iba a saltar a este otro pony pero una sensación conocida invadió mi cuerpo y de nuevo me desmayé….

Y ME ESTOY EMPEZANDO CABREAR.

Me vuelvo a levantar pero esta ves tomare precauciones tome mi llave inglesa y me apresure hacia la puerta, con una patada la abro al salir no encuentro a nadie oigo ruidos en la sala que esta al lado me acerco y veo una mesa con mas comida desteto decir que esta se veía deliciosa me importaba poco lo que fuera me acerque y vi a ese pony que encontré en la puerta.

Este pony grito y se escondió al verme eso fue la mas parecido a mi casa que he visto desde hace mucho tiempo.

Vandal: Hola, como estas, tranquila no te are daño, pero me podrías decir si fuiste tu quien me desmayo todas esas veces (dije mientras ponia una cara mas seria y tomaba fuertemente mi llave inglesa.)

¿?: N…n..no fui yo fue mi amiga Twilight.

Vandal: Creo que después hablare con esa Twilight, pero ahora tengo hambre (me senté y empecé a comer), puedes salir.

¿?: Hola espero que te guste la comida y..yo la cocine para ti y te cure las heridas.

Vandal: Increíble esto es delicioso, vamos puedes siéntate comigo (No se porque pero creo que ella será la única en quien puedo confiar pero por que ella, bueno como sea me salvo la vida ya ahora se la debo valla suerte la mía.)

Ella sale de su escondite y lentamente se sienta en la silla y me observa comer, esa mirada me pone nervioso así que para romper el silencio yo hable.

Vandal: Me podrías decir tu nombre.

En ese momento ella se sonrojo en gran magnitud y con dificultad me responde

¿?: Mi nombre es Flu.. tter. Shy.

Vandal: Perdón no te escuche muy bien.

¿?: Flu..tter shy

Puede notar como se escondía entre su cabello de color rosa observe su rostro y algo que en mucho tiempo no sentí volvió yo me conmoví y sentí que tenia que ayudarla algo que yo creía haber olvidado con una de mis manos moví su cabello, mire su rostro y ellas el mío se concentro en verme a los ojos le repetí la pregunta en un tono sereno y calmado mientras parecía perdida en mi, me responde.

Fluttershy mi nombre es Fluttershy.

Vandal: Mucho gusto Fluttershy.

Fin del capitulo 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chavos que tal después de un análisis a fondo de los r****eviews (si claro) entiendo los problemas.**

**Les pido paciencia ya que soy la peor persona en la ortografía del mundo (so sorry) pero preferiría si nos enfocáramos en la historia.**

**Gracias por leer hasta otra.**

Capitulo 3

Ganando confianza

Bueno recapitulemos, me fui de casa muy triste y odiándome a mi mismo para pelearme con pandilleros y ser transportado a un bosque donde una manticora me medio mata y eso no es todo se pone mejor me rescatan un montón de caballitos que me lanzan rayos somníferos también esta la fruta asesina sin embargo en este momento me siento extrañamente calmado puede que sea la comida que no me esta matando o que estoy con quien sea mi primer amiga en mucho tiempo, aunque no tenga una moral o principios sobre estos casos le debo la vida y creo que lo mejor seria agradecerle antes de marcharme.

Vandal: Bueno, gracias por todo pero me podrías dende queda la salida de este lugar.

Flutthershy: QUE! Aun no te puedes ir.

Yo no supe como reaccionar en el poco tiempo que estuve ella no levanto la voz ni una sola vez, incluso asustada era callada, debería cuidar mas mis actos o esto terminara muy mal, me preparo para lo peor intentando alcanzar mi llave muy despacio y discretamente hasta que algo que no me esperaba paso.

Flutthershy: ¿Qué eres?

Esa pregunta no sabia como responder, era ilógico que un pegaso rosa y amarillo me preguntara eso ya que nosotros siempre somos los que preguntan eso ,siempre deberia empezar a acostumbrarme a la idea que estoy rodeado de ponys.

Vandal: S..Soy un humano, homo sapiens un ser bípedo de México -nunca había estado mas nerviosos en mi vida-.

Flutthershy: No se lo que es un humano pero…

Vandal: Es mi especie como ya lo dije (interrumpí furiosamente a Flutthershy)

Flutthershy: (tímidamente me responde)p-pero me gustaría saber tu nombre.

Vandal: Lamento haberte gritado es que…(suspiro) todo estos es nuevo para mi no estoy muy cómodo con lo de los ponys parlantes, en cuánto mi nombre es…

Un grito proveniente de afuera de la casa llama nuestra intención tomo mi llave inglesa pero ella me detuvo y abrió la puerta yo me quede dentro esperando ver que es lo que sucedía parece que alguien estaba llamado a Flutthershy.

Flutthershy: Pasa Spike hablaremos dentro de la casa.

Spike: No me parece una muy buena idea ¿qué pasaría si esa cosa esta despierta? O peor si se convierte en un zombi.

Vandal: Esa _cosa_ por así decirlo esta despierta y no es un zombi… o eso creo y espero, y tu eres una lagartija morada.

Spike: Soy un dragón parecer exactos y entonces ¿qué eres?

Flutthershy: Es un humano, aunque tampoco estoy segura como son exactamente.

Spike: Eso lo descubriremos pronto, por eso es que estoy aquí, Twilight quiere que lo lleve con ella.

Vandal: Espera ¿Twilight?-ella me lanzo todos esos rayos, creo que esto es conveniente voy por mi llave- claro la iré a ver solo necesito mi ropa y otras cosas, por cierto y mi ropa

Flutthershy: Esta en la boutique de una amiga.

Spike: Twilight se encuentra allí, cuando llegamos también podrás obtener tu ropa.

Vandal: Perfecto, vamos.

Flutthershy: Muy bien Spike si tu lo dices, pero espera aun no se tu nombre.

Vandal: -Estoy desesperado por salir, mejor solo le doy mi apodo- Por ahora solo llámame Vandal mi nombre nos tan importante, ¿tu no vienes?

Flutthershy: (sonrojada ante la pregunta de Vandal) M-me gustaría pero unos de mis animales esta enfermos y tengo que cuidarlos.

Vandal: OK te veré después -en verdad me gustaría que fuera, es la única en quien confío-

Antes de salir noto que Spike tiene unas marcas en la espalda, no fui el único, Flutthershy le pregunto sobre lo que el tenia en la espalda.

Spike: N-no es nada, solo fue un accidente en la biblioteca, estaba acomodando una cuantos libros cuando caí sobre un mueble, mejor ya nos vamos.

Sabia que estaba mintiendo esas marcas no son de una ciada pero a Flutthershy pareció convencerle aunque algo dudosa nos dejo partir, al salir logre apreciar el pueblo, ponys trabajando en puestos, caminado, comprando, sobre todo observaban a la criatura de la llave inglesa y las vendas sangrantes, mientras el pequeño dragón me guiaba por las calles todo estaba bien hasta que decidí hablar sobre sus heridas.

Vandal: Esa marcar no se produce por una caída.

Spike: ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

Vandal: Yo he tenido varias de esas -Tanbien las he dejado en mucha gente- así que dime ¿Quién te golpeo tan duro?

El solo permaneció en silencio y desvío la mirada con furia, el no confiaba en mí, creo que lo mejor es darle una razón para confiar:

Vandal: Tú no me conoces, entiendo que desconfíes pero el no conocerme significa que no conozco a nadie que no quisieras que se entere así que tu problema no saldrá de mi y la primera parte para resolver un problema es aceptar que hay uno.

Spike: SE QUE TENGO UN PROBLEMA NO NESECITO QUE ME LO RECURDES!

Vandal: El negar un problema en frente de cualquiera es seguir ignorándolo, como con Flutthershy y solo te haces mas daño creyendo que solo tu puedes soportar ese peso, solo tienes que pedirle a alguien que te ayude a cargarlo.

El pequeño dragón se detuvo y me vio con tristeza, sabia que yo tenia razón, parecía que iba a estallar en llanto hasta que me arrodillé y le levanté la cabeza para decirle que todo estaría bien y podía pasarme su peso.

Spike: Solo si prometes no decirle a nadie lo que ocurre.

Yo solo asintió con mi cabeza y una leve sonrisa para demostrarle que podía sentirse cómodo.

Spike: Hace unos días una banda de idiotas que se llama _ESTU _ o _Especie Soberana Totalitaria y Única _empezaron a molestarme, ellos piensan que los ponis no deberían convivir con otras especies como grifos y dragones, aunque los dragones y ponys no se juntan mucho no aceptan que existan.

Vandal: ¿ESTU? -El racismo no conoce fronteras- Ellos son quienes te golpearon.

Spike: Al principio solo gritaban y me insultaban, pero ayer me atacaron pensaba decirle a mis amigas pero me amenazaron con que cualquiera que me ayude también sufrirá.

Vandal: Tranquilo, no creo que se atrevan a hacerlo de nuevo, estamos en un lugar abierto.

La mayoría de las veces me encuentro en lo cierto pero mientras caminábamos note como Spike parecía mas contento con mi presencia, eso no duro de una calle estrecha aparecieron don ponys uno normal de color café y crin negar y un unicornio blanco de pelaje y crin, tenían unas mascadas de color rojo y en una pata una banda de tela negra con la imagen de un unicornio alado de color blanco, no me tomo mucho tiempo deducir que ellos eran miembros de ESTU.

ESTU1#: ¿Pero que es esto? La lagartija ahora tiene un mono calvo con el.

ESTU2#: No importa siguen siendo especies inferiores, vamos hay que darles una lección.

Sabia que esto no saldría bien, el ponys normal tomo una roca en cada uno de sus cascos delanteros el lanzo una hacia Spike, esa roca le dio en la cara pude observar como uno de sus dientes salio volando y un rastro de sangre con el, no note en que momento Spike empezó llorar, sus lagrimas también salían volando y en mi mente la única frase que se repetía era _–NO, otra vez no-_ esto era suficiente para que mi ira despertara, mucho tiempo fui dañado después los dañe y todo por una simple roca, el no pasara por lo mismo y como parte de mi penitencia ayudare a Spike cuando lo necesite.

**Punto de vista de Spike**

Mi cara me duele y me encuentro en el piso, solo vi como el pony lanza la segunda roca cerré los ojos pero no sentí ningún golpe, lentamente abrí mis ojos para observar que Vandal atrapo la roca antes de que me golpease, dirijo mi mirada hacia su cara, tiene una mirada de psicópata esta en verdad furioso rápidamente lanzo esa roca de regreso con una gran cantidad de fuerza la roca golpeo el ojo de pony café, su grito fue desgarrador mientras una gran cantidad de sangra salía de lo que era su ojo.

ESTU2#: ¡Pero que dominios!... ¿hermano estas bien? (un pequeño sollozo se escucho) ¡Tranquilo los matare!

El unicornio levanto con su magia una inmensa cantidad de rocas y lanzo este en verdad parecía nuestro fin sin embargo Vandal me dio su llave inglesa y me grito que me pusiera detrás de él, tomo un cubo de basura cercano y con eso nos defendió de la gran cantidad de rocas que nos lanzo, muchas de ellas golpearon las extremidades de Vandal pero no parecían hacerle mucho daño, cuando todo se detuvo el se levanto y lanzo el cubo hacia el unicornio el choque lo envío un metro hacia atrás, cunando se levantaron los ponys se escaparon hacia una calle que parecía un callejón Vandal tomo su llave inglesa y arranco las vendas, pude ver todas las cicatrices de sus espalda, antes de que pudiera hablar me dijo.

Vandal: (en tono grave y seco) Spike no te muevas, por más cosas que escuches no te acerques.

Después de eso se dirigió al callejón y lo unció que escapo de ahí fueron una gran cantidad de gritos y sonidos de golpes, pasaron 5 o 10 minutos el salio del callejón tenia sangre encima pero ninguna herida abierta, tomo un cubeta con agua y se la lanzo encima lavando toda la sangre, rápidamente llegaron muchos grupos de ponys al lugar, aun con en los ojos llorosos me dirigí a abrasarlo y le agradecí por salvarme.

**Punto de vista de Vandal**

Spike: Gracias, Gracias, Gracias (decía desesperadamente mientras lloraba y abrasaba mi pierna)

Me arrodille y le devolví el abrazo, le dije que no temiera yo lo ayudaría cuando lo necesitará, no quiero que Spike le pase lo mismo que a mi, ni que nadie sufra lo mismo, le dije a Spike que se lavara la cara con un poco de agua de otra cubeta cercana mientras me dirigí al grupo de ponys me puse enfrente de ellos, me miraban con terror sabían que no debían hacer algo entupido y escucharme así que les dije lo que pasaría.

Vandal: Primero, todos guarden silencio por un segundo (señalo a un pegazo gris con crin rubia y ojos extraños esta acompañado de una potrilla unicornio de color morado) ustedes dos vayan por un doctor, es mejor que sea rápido.

La pegaso me hizo una seña como si yo fuera un comandante y se fue volando, gritando la palabra doctor repetidas veces la pequeña unicornio le seguía diciendo "mama, el no es ese tipo de doctor" no me importo mucho el comentario, señale a otros dos pegasos parecían traer un uniforme con un rayo, es probable que sepan primeros auxilios eran una pegaso era de color amarillo con crin naranja asemejando una flama y uno de color azul claro y crin de un azul mas fuerte.

Vandal: Ustedes dos limpien las heridas y levántelos hasta que llegue el doctor, y por todo lo que es bueno no dejen que ellos se duerman aunque ustedes les de otro golpe que no duerman ¿entendieron? (sin responder se acercaron a los ESTU y los levantaron) los demás no tiene nada que hacer aquí ¡Largo!

Antes de irme note que ninguno se movió, me di la vuelta y lance una mirada fría, puede notar como se ponían pálidos con tan solo hacer contacto visual, todos sin excepción regresaron a sus actividades como si nada hubiera pasado, regrese con Spike que ahora solo tenia una cicatriz en la boca por la piedra pero se le veía bien, eso le dará cierta imagen cuando crezca.

Spike: Vandal, ¿Podría preguntarte algo?

Vandal: Claro, que es lo te molesta.

Spike: ¿Por qué me salvaste?... tu ni siquiera me conoces y además te insulte y (de una expresión de desesperación cambio a tristeza)

Vandal: Spike, me paso lo mismo pero yo me volví malo y les regrese todo cien veces peor eso arruino mi vida, conocí personas que envés de ayudarme me ensañaron a seguirme hundiendo, al ver que una roca te golpeo me pude ver a mi yo solo… intente evitar una que la historia se repita y corregir mis errores.

Spike: Entonces, me ayudaste para evitar que me vuelva malo y redimirte después de ser un ¿matón? O un… un, no se si debería decirlo.

Vandal: Desgraciadamente tienes razón, si podría decir "matón".

Spike: Bueno, te debo la vida y según mi código de dragón seré te ayudare hasta saldar mi deuda.

Vandal: No es necesario Spike, yo le debo la vida a Flutthershy.

Ese comentario fue seguido por un par de risas, en verdad le agradaba.

Spike: Emm Vandal? Me podrias enseñar a pelar haci.

Vandal: No.

Spike: ¿QUE? ¿PORQUE NO?

Vandal: No es karate ni nada así, primero tener actitud y personalidad como esta, después solo debes ser grande y fuerte todod lo demás nace solo.

Spike: Esta bien cuando crezca talvez (decepción)

Vandal: Te parece empezar por la actitud.

Spike: Claro!

Spike y yo seguimos nuestro camino hasta llegar a la boutique es curioso paresia un carrusel, Spike entro y me hizo una seña de que lo siguiera estaba asustado, después todo era un ser extraño en un mundo extraño y aunque se parecen muchas cosas como el cielo, el lenguaje, el racismo etc, me trague mi miedo y entre, encontré a 5 ponys uno de ellos me era conocido… Twilight me debía una pero con tantos testigos terminaría mal.

¿?1: Que es eso.

¿?2: Es muy extraño.

¿?3: Hola ¿Quien eres? ¿Sabes hablar?

Twilight: Tranquila Rainbow dash.

Rainbow dash era una pegaso de color cian y crin multicolor, un 99% de mi cuerpo me dice QUE NO podía creerlo crin arco iris y de nombre Raninbow, pero tenia que hacerlo pensaba responder hasta que un pony rosa hablo de un manera mas extraña que un pony parlante

**(Al puro estilo de este personaje)**

¿?: Eres nuevo ¿no?, si, si lo eres por que conozco a todos en ponyville y no te recuerdo a ti ¿te gustan las fiestas? ¿Quieres una fiesta?, ya se te are una fiesta de bienvenida, ¿cuanto tiempo te quedas? ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? ¿te gusta el chocolate? ¿Quieres chocolate? ¿Por que no me detengo? ¿Que me pasa? ¿Tu que crees?

Vandal: me tomo tiempo asimilar esto, perooo aquí va… (En un su máximo esfuerzo de imitar a la pony rosa) me gustan las fiestas, quiero una, no se cuanto me quedo, mi color favorito es el morado, adoro el chocolate, necesito chocolate, ni idea de por que no te detienes, no se que tienes, y creo que un poco mas azúcar animaría las cosas.

Twilight: Wow no recuerdo a nadie capas de responder todas las preguntas de Pinki pie, con la misma velocidad.

PP: si no es loco, yo tampoco recuerdo, (en un momento para y mira a Vandal) espera, conoces a mis amigas ¿no?, no lo creo ya que eres nuevo, y debes tener amigos, AAAHHHH, no tienes amigos! Yo seré tu amiga.

Asentí con la cabeza y con una expresión de risa y confusión; Se acerca a una pony blanca de crin morada o algo así no soy decorador, pero se nota que lo cuida, es extraño pero parece como si caminara por las paredes al decir una frase diferente.

PP: Ella es Rarity, es dueña de este lugar, es el elemento de la generosidad, le gustan los diamantes a quien no les gustan los diamantes son brillantes y coloridos.

Vandal: Espera es la dueña, no tendrás mi chamarra ya tengo frío.

Rarity: Claro cariño, me tomo tempo imitar el material, ya que no se que esta hecho, pero esta arreglada.

Vandal: Gracias (tomo la chamarra guardo mi llave en ella e intento cerrarla pero no puedo) ¡maldición! El cierre esta roto bueno será con el cierre abierto, perdón continua.

Rápidamente se desvaneció y aprecio detrás de una pony naranja con cabello rubio

Pinki pie: Ella es Applejack, tiene una granja llamada Sweet apple acres, vive con su hermano, su hermana y su abuela, es el elementó de la honestidad y cosecha las mejores manzanas que existen.

Vandal:-Manzanas y caballos, divertido- Me daré una vuelta por ahí después y comeré algo.

Applejack: No me parece buena idea.

Noto en su mirada que en verdad no me quiere cerca, no saldré de aquí sin ayuda le pondré una tachuela al asunto y lo veré después.

Pinki pie: Ella es Twilight…

Vandal: Si, me encontré con ella antes, aun nos faltan cosas por resolver (Le doy una mirada fría, me dispongo a saltar sobre ella pero antes de notar su expresión fui interrumpido por una pony)

RD: YA CALLENSE! ¿Porque nos presentamos?, hasta donde sabemos el debe ser una criatura malvada del bosque Everfree deberíamos encerarlo (todas los ponys empezaron a discutir).

Vandal: -bosque everfree, encerarme, que es lo que pasa- ¿Que es el bosque Everfree?

Spike: Es un lugar donde las nubes se mueven solas y los animales no necesitan a nadie que los cuide.

Vandal: Eso me parece algo normal, no le veo el problema que sea del bosque, no lo soy pero… no entiendo.

Spike: la mayoría de las criaturas del bosque son crueles y malvadas.

Vandal: (suspiro) Necesito que confíen en mí, tendré que hacer lo que mas odio en la vida Spike.

Spike: ¿Que?

Vandal: Seré el sirviente de ellas, la tarea que me pidan la cumpliré.

Spike: (en tono sarcástico) es tu funeral.

Vandal: Vamos hermano, acabo de sobrevivir a un ataque de manticora no será tan malo (respondo con confianza y un sorisa).

Bien esto será difícil pero de hecho cosas peores que servirles a unos ponys multicolores, (risa interna) jamás creí que diría eso.

Vandal: E-e hola ¿chicas? M-e escuchan -me ignoran, en verdad no soy nadie para ellas-

Spike: Yo me encargo; TWILIGTH CARTA DE LA PRINCESA!

Twiligth: Como, Cuando, Donde, (ella apenas oía sus pensamientos entre tantos gritos) SILENCIO!

Spike: Mira lo que pasa…

Spike fue interrumpido por una pregunta muy inconveniente de Twiligth.

Twiligth: Spike ¿que te paso en la cara?

Rarity: Por Celestia, esa cicatriz es enorme.

RD: Lo ven, seguramente el lo hizo (señalándome)

Todas se me acercaron sus expresiones no eran prometedoras, estaban furiosas y lentamente sentía como me acorralaban me preparo para sacar la llave inglesa de mi chamarra, hasta que.

Spike: ESPEREN! e-el no lo hizo, no tienen que lastimarlo.

RD: No mientas Spike, aparece una criatura del bosque con sangre, totalmente desconocida, y tu con una herida que antes no tenias, todo cuadra.

Twiligth: Rainbow Dash! (Enojada callo a la pagaso y le devolvió la mirada a Spike) ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Spike estaba en silencio miraba a todos lados buscando una excusa, apretó los puños y bajo la cabeza no había vuelta atrás la función acabo, el telón cayo y para Spike era hora de decir la verdad pero el aprender que conmigo el acto es eterno.

Vandal: Tranquilas, esto fue lo que paso, Spike me hablaba de como funcionaba el lugar hasta que logro divisar a dos ponys pelando, el entro en la pela reciñendo unos cuantos golpes pero al final los separo y los calmo sin ayuda.

La expresión de Spike cambio de tristeza a felicidad, también las miradas de las ponys, de una asesina a una de asombro.

Applejack: aVya pequeño, no sabia que fueras tan valiente.

Rarity: Spikie-Wikie, eres todo un héroe.

Le di guiño a Spike el me respondió con otro mas y una sonrisa

Vandal: bueno como yo iba a continuar, que tal un trato para que confíen en mi.

Observo sus expresiones están confundidas excepto Pinki esta saltando, pero con quien empiezo, veamos Rarity, pelo cuidado afección por la ropa y vestidos, hacerla sentir elegante me dará cierto control.

Vandal: (susurrando a Spike) leccion 1 chico persuadir

Spike asintió levemente y me puse en acción.

Vandal: Mi humilde señorita Rarity, estoy seguro que una dama de su categoría necesita la ayuda de alguien como yo (me arrodille frente ella)

Después de todo no seri beneficioso que (tomado una de sus cascos) estos hermosos cascos se maltrataran.

Rarity: (Sonrojada) B-bueno lo único que voy a hacer hoy es recolectar una gemas, así que talvez necesité la ayuda de un caballero.

Vandal: Vaya surte, tiene al caballero perfecto justo enfrente.

Observo su expresión, va una faltan 4, observo Aplejack también me esta mirando y no parece muy feliz, ella en verdad es un reto actitud fuerte por lo que parece, tiene una granja eso significa trabajo físico tendré que convencerla de que puedo ser útil, considerando mi físico no tendrá oportunidad de decir que no, me levante dando una mirada divertida a Rarity.

Vandal: Señorita Applejack…

AP: Solo Applejack

Vandal: Applejack, se que eres dueña de una granja, eso implica esfuerzo talvez sea de ayuda. Digo mírame soy mas alto, rápido, fuerte puedo ayudarte a duplicar el trabajo.

AP: No será necesario tengo a mi hermano, puede hacerlo.

Vandal: -sabia que seria difícil- Talvez pero el será fuerte pero yo soy mas alto y rápido entre todos podemos acelerar el proceso (estiro mi mano y le dio una mirada entrecerrada en señal para cerrar el trato)

Ella lo duda pero al final acerca su casco, lo tomo en señal del cierre, al verla a los ojos aun la noto insegura, no hay vuelta atrás.

Vandal: Perfecto, me dirigiré a la granja al terminar.

La siguiente era Twiligth, ella precia interesada en lo mi especie es suficiente.

Vandal: Twiligth, si me permites llamarte así, parecías interesada en lo que soy lo mas que podría hacer es que me estudies.

Twiligth: Claro, es una oportunidad única, nunca antes había leído sobre alguna criatura como tu seria importante tener el conocimiento sobre tu especie.

Vandal: tomare eso como un si.

Ahora Rainbow Dash, simple me odia, no se nada tendré que excavar hasta que haya una grieta en la que colarme, sin embargo no se como piensan los ponys iré despacio.

Vandal: Bueno Rainbow…

RD: CREES QUE NESECITO TU AYUDA! SOY LA PONY MAS GENAIAL Y RAPIDAD DE ESQUESTRAI! (Mientras en la mente de Vandal)

Perfecto la grieta, un gran ego ahora solo neciecito anticipar lo que pasara pero la desventaja que tengo es que ella no quiere mi ayuda ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡Claro un reto!

Vandal: No creo que seas tan genial.

RD: QUE FUE LO QUE DIGISTE SOY LA PONY MAS GENIAL.

Vandal: ¿Te gustaría demostrarlo?

RD: ¿Cómo?

Vandal: llena una urna con diferentes desafíos, sacaremos 5 quien que gane mas es el mejor.

RD: Hecho.

Falta Pinkie, ni siquiera me esforzaré seguro que si sonrío y digo que si todo se arregla.

Vandal: Muy bien, Pinkie…

PP: ahora algo para mi, mmmmmm? ya se ayúdame a planear la fiesta no espera es tu fiesta eso significaría que sabrías que hay una fiesta lo que no debería pasar… AHHHHHHHHH! Es tarde, debo planear tu fiesta, deboplaneardeaboplanearla (desaparece)

Vandal: Alguien me quiere explicar lo que paso o pude hacerlo.

PP: (Aparece nuevamente) es esta noche no faltes (se va de nuevo)

Vandal: OK, ya que todo quedo claro EPEZEMOS!

Fin capitulo 3


End file.
